The Secret That He Hides
by megzrulz57
Summary: Kim is falling for the coolest guy in school, Eli Ryan. Jack acts like he doesn't care and makes fun of her, but secretly has a huge crush on her. This story has lies, love, drama, and Kick, everyone's favorite couple at the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy!
1. I Can't Help Falling In Love

**This is my first story. I hope you guys enjoy it! :)**

"Miss Crawford, pay attention!"

"What?" I say and see my English teacher, Mr. Bennett, standing at the front of the classroom. "Oh, sorry."

"I asked you what a transitive verb is," he says.

"Oh! That's…um…" Before I can finish, he calls on someone else. _Great! _I think. _I can daydream more about Eli! _

"Hey! Kimberly!" Eli whispers to me from his desk, which is right next to mine. "Caught in your own fantasy world again. What are you thinking about this time?"

"Umm…Justin Bieber," I quickly say without blurting out the truth.

"Oh. Bieber's cool," he says, but I know for a fact he hates Justin Bieber more than anything else.

"Mr. Ryan, could you please come up here?" I hear Mr. Bennett say. I wait until Eli is far enough away before I start doodling in my notebook again. _Eli and Kimberly Ryan. Kimberly and Eli Ryan. _My notebook page is covered with this and hearts.

"Hey, Mrs. Ryan, think you've got enough hearts there?" my best friend Jack whispers from behind me.

"Oh, shut up! You're just jealous of him." I say, defending myself.

"Oh please! He's the only one who calls you Kimberly. I thought you hated that."

"When he says it, it's cute."

"Whatever, Kim." Right when Jack says that, the bell rings. "See you at the dojo after school?"

"Definitely." I tell him. "See you there!" Eli walks up behind me.

"Ready to go to lunch?" he asks me as I stare into his dreamy eyes.

"Yeah. Let's go."

**I thought that adding Eli would add some drama and make it more interesting. I'll try to write Chapter 2 soon. :)**


	2. Sneaky Secrets

**Hope you guys enjoy this one! **

"Hey Kimberly! How was your lunch date with Eli?" _Uggghhhh… I hate Jack making fun of me!_

"Shut up, Jack!" I say.

"Kim's dating Eli Ryan?" Jerry asks. "Swag! We're finally popular!"

"Hey, I made you guys pretty popular," Jack says.

"Yeah, you go ahead and think that, Jack," I say. "You wanna spar?"

"Sure, Kimberly," Jack says. _I HATE KIMBERLY! I'm gonna crush him!_

"Who am I gonna spar with? Milton's away on vacation, and Eddie's sick," Jerry says.

"Spar with me," Rudy says as he walks in.

"Hey Rudy!" we all say.

"Let's go, Kim." Jack says.

"Prepare to be crushed, Jack," I say. We fought for about three minutes, and then I flipped him.

"Nice, Kim. You know I let you win, right?"

"Yeaaa… No. I won fair and square and you know that. You just can't dent my flawlessness."

"Flawlessness? Let me see you dance,"

"Ok, maybe I have some flaws, but I'm better than you at things, like getting dates."

"OUCH!" Jerry and Rudy say.

"Oh, Rudy, I almost forgot. I have to…um…baby-sit my sister, Savannah, so I have to leave early."

"Are you sure you don't have another date with Eli?" Jack asks me.

"Stop making fun of Kim. I'm sure you have a secret lover, too. Am I right?" Rudy asks. _Gotcha there, Jack! _

"What? No, I don't have a secret girlfriend?"

"Then why'd I see you with Beatrice Schultz the other day? You two were holding hands, laughing, and I'm pretty sure that she kissed your cheek." I say.

"How do you know about that?"

"I have my resources."

"Well my resources are going to be out on the lookout tonight, Mrs. Ryan!"

Just then my phone goes off. _Can't wait for tonight! Wear your cutest outfit. –Eli_

"That was my mom. I have to go."

"Bye, Kim," Rudy says.

"Bye, Mrs. Ryan. Just remember," Jack says.

"Goodbye, Mr. Schultz. And don't worry, you won't find me out there tonight." I say. _Cuz this date is at his house, _I think to myself before I walk out the door.

**Thank you to all of the lovely commenters and followers! **


	3. The Date

I feel my heart beat faster as I ring Eli's doorbell. _Do I look good enough? It only took me 30 minutes to get ready. Oh God. Here he comes!_

"Hey Kimberly! You look really pretty. Come on in," he says.

"Thanks. So, what are we going to do tonight?"

"Um, let's see. We're gonna eat pizza and watch a movie."

"Eli! Is that your giiirrrrlfriend?" a little girl says.

"Emmie, go away. That's my little sister, Emerald, but you can just call her Emmie."

"Ok. What movie are we going to watch?"

"I don't know… What about Ferris Buller's Day Off?"

"I love that movie!" After I say this, my phone vibrates. _How's Savannah? –Jack_

"Who's texting you?"

"Oh, my mom. She's asked me if I'm having fun. You know moms." _I can't tell him that it's Jack. That'll make him jealous. _

"Yeah. My mom's always texting me when I'm out somewhere."

_Savannah is doing just fine, Jack. Thanks for checking up on us. See you tomorrow in English. –Kim _

"I was thinking of ordering you guys cheese pizza. Is that ok, Ellington?" a woman says.

"Mom! Don't call me that! And yes, that's fine. How's that for you, Kimberly?"

"That sounds good! Thank you Mrs. Ryan."

"You're welcome sweetie! Why don't you get the movie started, Ellington?"

"Mom, call me Eli. Yeah. I'll get the movie started." He turns on the TV and the DVD player and we start to watch the movie. But for some reason I can't concentrate on the movie because I'm thinking about Jack.

**Sorry it's a little late and short, but I seem to be having writer's block for this story. Thanks to everyone who reads this story! :)**


	4. A Tribute

**A short and sweet tribute to the victims of the Sandy Hook shooting in Newtown, Connecticut. **

"Kimmie! How was your date with Eli?" Savannah asks me when I walk in the door. She's so cute with her little blond curls. She's like a little Taylor Swift, and she's full of energy.

"It was good," I say. "Do you know his sister Emmie? She's about your age."

"No. I think she's in third grade. Oh, and that guy, Jack, called to check up on you."

"Did you say what we practiced?"

"Yep. 'I'm sorry, Kimmie's in the bathroom right now, but can I take a message?' He called again, and I said you were taking a nap."

"Thanks for covering for me, Savvy. Where's mom?"

"She had to work late again, but I called Maysin Gastler from across the street, and she took care of me. She's in the basement right now."

"Ok. Its good that you did the right thing, but I'm mad that you didn't call me. I could've come home. Eli would've understood." After I say this, Maysin comes up the stairs crying.

"Oh my god! There was another story about the shooting at Sandy Hook Elementary school. I feel so bad for that little town."

"Yeah. I'm just so happy that wasn't us, and here I am yelling at Savvy about how she was home alone. She could've been one of the kids that was killed." I hug Maysin and we start bawling our eyes out. "Maysin, you can sleep over if you want. I think we need to stay together. Come here Savvy." Savannah comes and joins our hug.

"Since it's close to Christmas, let's sing a Christmas song," Maysin says. We turn off all the lights, light twenty-six candles, one for everyone who died, and start singing "O Holy Night". We can't finish, though, because Maysin and I are crying too much. All of a sudden, Savannah starts singing "Silent Night". I put my arms around Savannah.

"This is so beautiful," I say. We blow out the candles, and fall asleep together in silence.

**R.I.P May they all be in heaven with God. **


	5. What am I Thinking?

"Bye Kim. Thanks for letting me stay the night," Maysin says.

"Anytime, Maysin," I say. I start walking to English and I hear a voice behind me.

"Hey Kimberly. How was Ellington?" Jack says.

"How do you know about that?"

"Like I said yesterday, I have my resources. But they didn't see you on your date last night, so I guess you were telling the truth."

"Hey JJ!" a girl says behind me.

"Hey Bea!" Jack says. "Kim, you know Beatrice, right?"

"Yeah, Beatrice Schultz. The girl my people saw you kiss the other day."

"What?" Beatrice says.

"Never mind," I say. "So, you guys are officially together?"

"Yep!" Beatrice says. "It's official!"

"Hey Bea, I'll drop you off at algebra."

"Ok. Bye Kim."

"Hey Kimberly." Eli says from behind me. He puts his arms around me and kisses me on the cheek. A week ago I probably would've been so excited, but today I just don't feel it.

"Hey Eli. So…um…"

"Hey, so I had a really great time last night, and I was wondering if you wanted us to be official."

"Like, officially official?"

"Yea, so do you want to?"

"Um… sure." _Why did you just say that Kim? You like someone else! Wait, did I just admit that I like Jack? No, that was a lie. I like Eli._

"Great. Another date tonight, your place?"

"Yeah, that would be great." He grabs my hand and we walk to English.

"Hey, Jack! Guess what!"

"What?" he says.

"You know how you and Beatrice are like official right? Well I just talked to Eli, and we're official, too! Isn't that great!"

"Yea," he says enthusiastically, but I can tell that his enthusiasm is a lie. _Does he like me? _"Maybe we could double date."

"Yeah. That would be fun." We sit down in our desks, and the bell rings. _Time to focus on English, and not my crush on Jack. I mean Eli. _

__**This is probably the best chapter I've written for this story so far, in my opinion. What do you think? :)**


	6. A Dark Secret

When I get to the dojo, everything is as it should be. I can't wait to get started so that I can beat all of my frustrations out of me.

"Kim! How's Eli? Did you guys break up?" Jerry asks me.

"No, we just made it official!" I say.

"Swag, I'm still popular."

"Jerry, you were never popular."

"Well, swag, I am now."

"Do you even know what swag means?"

"Yeah, it means I'm awesome."

"No, it means 'secretly we are gay.'"

"Maybe I am," Jerry says and walks away.

"Hey, Kim. Are you ready to practice?" Jack says from behind me.

"Yeah," I say. "Oh. I forgot to mention, I'm really happy for you and Beatrice. She seems like a really nice girl."

"Yeah. She's really sweet and funny. You two would be great friends. I'll give you her phone number!" he grabs my phone from my bag and puts it in for me.

"Thanks. You know, I'll text her right now!" I say as enthusiastically as I possibly can. I take my phone from Jack and start typing. _Hey! It's Kim, Jack's friend! _

She immediately responds with _OMG! Hey! You're the girl I met earlier! _

_Yeah, _I say. _Jack's a nice guy, isn't he?_

_Jack's ok, but he's really really H-O-T! If you know what I mean! ;)_

_Wait… so you just like Jack for his looks?_

_Yeah, who wouldn't? _she responds. _He's the hottest guy in school! I'm only dating him to make my friends jealous! _

_WHAT KIND OF PERSON WOULD DO THAT? _

_Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had a crush on him. I'll be sure to tell the whole school._

I run out of the dojo crying my eyes out. I just don't want anyone seeing me like this.

"Kim! What's wrong?" Jack yells from behind me. I want him to help me, but I'm afraid Beatrice's secret will come out of my mouth. Then I'll lose Jack, and I don't want that to happen.

**It was a little short but I really liked this chapter! I'll try to update over spring break!**


	7. Do I Tell Him?

**I know you guys are gonna love this chapter! **

"Kim, are you ok?" Jack asks as he puts him arm around me. "What happened?"

"It was nothing, Jack. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine, Kim. What happened?"

_Do I tell him? I don't want to make him heartbroken, because he likes Beatrice, but he has the right to know. _"Nothing happened."

"Kim, I care about you. I really do. Sometimes I care about you more than I care about myself. Just tell me what happened. I promise I won't get mad at you."

"Promise?"

"Totally 100% promise. You can tell me anything."

"Ok. Beatrice is using you to make her friends jealous," I say and show him the text.

"Why are you crying? This doesn't affect you."

I show him the next text she sent me. "This is what she sent me. This is why I'm crying."

"I can't believe she would do something like this to you. She knows that we're best friends."

"She probably thinks that if she gets me out of your life, she can have you all to herself."

"Well that would never happen. You're too important to me to let her get in the way."

"Oh, and that day that I had to baby-sit Savannah…. I went on a date with Eli."

"I kind of figured that. I highly doubt you would nap while you were home alone with her."

"Are you saying my sister is a trouble-maker?"

"No, I'm just saying she's not as good as my sisters."

"Yeah, Ali and Rachel are good kids."

"See what I mean?"

"Shut up!" I say and he pulls me in closer to him. We almost kiss when I say "She's not good for you, Jack."

"Who is?"

"I am." I say and he kisses me.

**Wow. That was a great chapter, in my opinion at least. It's a little short, but the content made up for it. Thanks for all your support! I love you guys! 3**

**Follow me on Wattpad: megzrulz57**


End file.
